A remote control system in which two-way communication is performed between an electronic device and a remote control device and a control is executed according to the result of the two-way communication has been conventionally proposed (for example, see JP-A-2012-184968 described below).
In the remote control device disclosed in JP-A-2012-184968, a plurality of antennas is used. This leads to an increase in cost due to, for example, an increase in the number of components, and it is necessary for the remote control device to execute processing for switching the plurality of antennas. However, in the remote control device of this type is required to have a simple configuration while increasing the number of components as little as possible.